Harry and Lotus Potter
by lightningyellow
Summary: Lame... For fun Flame all ya want nothing is accurate T just to be safe


**I OWN NADA ZILCH BUBKISS**

**THEY ALL MEAN NOTHING**

James and Lily where chatting walking back to there house after leaving the house elves to look after there twins, Harry and Lotus Potter. Walking up to the house they saw a flash of green and the killing curse. Twice. Lily charged towards the house with James hot on her heels. Running up to the destroyed room they saw you-know-who's wand and the twins alive. Shocked they informed Dumbledore who named Harry the boy-who-lived as he had a proud lightning bolt on his head and he name Lotus the girl-who-protects as she had a shield and sword on her neck. Soon people soaked up Harry's title and forgot Lotus therefore Dumbledore removed it. Not that Lily and James cared they just basked in Harry's glory.

Lotus

Nervously Lotus tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ear and looked at her bother short black hair proudly showing his scar and shining blue eyes the lit up a lot. Girls ran after him. Lotus was pretty herself long ginger hair and sparkling emerald eyes. The ten year olds eagerly awaited their letters. Harry received one letter for Hogwarts. Lotus received three Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Miffed Lily snatched the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons letters from Lotus. Somewhat moodily she handed the letters addressed to Lotus back. "Harry, sweetie, didn't you apply for the induction week for Durmstrang and Beauxbatons?" Harry looked at his mum "Oh but I want to be in Hogwarts like you!" James sighed at his lies "Oh isn't he perfect. I'm glad they made this for our stupid daughter can pick." Inwardly Lotus sighed and read her Durmstrang letter.

"Dear Lotus Potter

I Professor Karkaroff invite you to the induction week.

To prove you have what it takes please turn this letter into a port key.

Enclosed are the items you will need.

The spell is; Portus

Think about Durmstrang while saying it and it should work.

Yours truly,

Professor Karkaroff."

She looked at the enclosed letter

"Equipment Letter

Dear Lotus Potter

Please get:

2 Fur hats

2 Fur coats

5 blood red robes

5 white shirts

2 black skirts or trousers

1 pair of protective gloves dragon hide or simaler.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

Yours sincerely, Headmaster Karkaroff."

Lotus smiled she had been more interested in Beauxbatons and Durmstrang than Hogwarts. Next she looked at Beauxbatons;

"Dear Lotus Potter

I Madame Maxime invite you to the induction week.

To prove you have what it takes please turn this letter into a broom with a path set on Beauxbatons.

Enclosed are the items you will need.

The spell is; Broomuis Beauxbatons

Yours truly,

Madame Maxime."

Yet again Lotus looked at the other letter.

""Equipment Letter

Dear Lotus Potter

Please get:

2 sky blue blazer

2 sky blue robes

5 white shirts

2 sky blue skirts or trousers

1 pair of protective gloves dragon hide or simaler.

1 sky blue hat

1 Dark blue tie

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

Yours sincerely, Headmistress Maxime."

Lotus sighed and finally read her Hogwarts letter.

"Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been invited for the induction week at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress"

Lotus groaned

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells__(Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by__Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by__Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by__Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by__Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by__Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by__Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by__Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions"

Lotus asked "Mum when are we going?" her mother looked at her "For you today and whenever Harry wants he goes." Her mum replied. Harry then said "I would love to go today to!" Her father smiled "Very well." Within minuets they where at Diagon Alley.


End file.
